


devenir

by theelusiveflamingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack, F/M, Sad Targaryen Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/pseuds/theelusiveflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time to say goodbyes, I love you, how I have loved you, but you have lived out the span of your extra years</p><p>And I, I’ve hardly even started mine</p><p>-</p><p>A version of Brynden and Shiera's last night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	devenir

_Her body is hot and his cold, he thrusts into her heat heat heat and he is cold, they moan in unison, their fingers laced together for an instant.  It is just like it always has been for them, for a second, for years upon years upon years and years of her round faced bow lipped purple eyed sameness and his slow internal decay, this is how it always is, this was how it always was this is always how it will_

_She strokes his chest and he remembers._

_She runs her hands over each of his ribs and he sees tree roots as she does it, he sees hard, a system that works to keep him in place, press down harder, harder, you can’t hurt my roots, they’re older than you are, they’re stronger than you are, she bears down on his cock, she licks around his eye socket and her tongue laves the useless lid, she worships the useless, she calls him the name his mother gave him, he releases his uselessness into her in a hot rush that curls his changing hardening setting body into an arc against hers and he calls her by her name, Shiera, Shiera, it’s all useless, he is a tree and tonight she will die._

_She comes down, nestling her pale against his pale, her face hidden under his armpit, rutting softly against his thigh, never satisfied anymore, oh he used to, he used to, but that was back when he was not a tree but something more and something less._

_She is pale but he lacks of pigment soon it will be different soon soon but for now he still lacks pigment and she looks like an artist’s palette beside him.  This artist’s palette hides her face tonight.  He takes her chin and turns her head, softly, and there she is, there is her true face, how old are you really? and her teeth are cracked and yellowed when she smiles and tells him she is older than any human would want to hear.  She has forgotten he is something less than human himself._

_He wraps her in the hard cold of his limbs to remind her._

_She is one long moan, fuck me again, fuck me, fuck me, saying his useless name, and his cock is limp and spent and cold, trees cannot fuck, but she is thumbing his scars and kissing his long brittle hair and rubbing her cheek against his sightless socket, I can’t fuck you my sweet, my love, your wrinkled body, your smell of dust, it is all I want, but you’ve forgotten, I can’t, I_

_He slips his hard stiffening joints branches fingers branches into her warm wet and she gyrates on his branches she will stain his bark she smells of dust_

_She screams the useless name against his skin once more and he presses cold hand to warm lips, forcing the moan back down her throat, that’s not my name, not my name anymore, it is time to say goodbyes, I love you, how I have loved you, but you have lived out the span of your extra years_

_And I, I’ve hardly even started mine_

_Her withered face smiles, eyes and mouth together, loving him, as he squeezes the drooping skin on her neck, squeezes, squeezes, how beautiful, how lucky, to live life and then to leave it_

_He crawls naked out into the frost over the sparkling iced snow the stars are out and under the big oak tree he weeps, weeps, weeps as he curls around the base of the stump the ice is cold he is cold but the stump is warm, and as his heartbeat slows, slows somewhere within the trunk a heart beats back_


End file.
